Big Wave Beach - Day 2
(available) Choice |Zombie = |FR = A Money Bag |EnMo = water tiles |EM = Thirty |NR = Same as before |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach - Day 2 is the second level of Big Wave Beach. Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, and Bikini Buckethead are introduced here. In this level, tides will change for the first time. Additionally, the tideline is located between the third and fourth column. Difficulty *In this level, there are two types of normal Zombies, along with their Conehead and Buckethead variants - Pompadour Zombies and Bikini Zombies. **Since Bikini Zombies and Pompadour Zombies usually come in pairs, therefore when compared to other levels from other worlds, twice as much zombies arrive. **Due to the aformentioned reason, high quantity of Buckethead Zombies are present in this level, which may cause the level to be hard for some direct damage strategies. *This level starts without water, but then, tides come and water rises. Be sure to plant Lily Pads on right side of the seaweed line. *Unlike most levels, this level has three flags, greatly reaising the difficulty. *Only one Plant Food is given in the entire level. When evaluated with three flags and twice the quantity of zombies, it may become a rather challenging level. Strategies Strategy 1: All Peas Strategy by Sinanco *'Required plants' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Snow Pea **Repeater **Threepeater **Pea-nut **Magnet-shroom *'Suggested plants' **Squash **Potato Mine **Ghost Pepper This strategy involves the usage of only peashooting plants as offensive and defensive plants, Magnet-shrooms as utility plants Twin Sunflowers for sun production purposes. If the player has extra seed slot upgrade, usage of a cheap single use plant is suggested, especially Potato Mine or Squash. When the level begins, players should focus on planting as many Twin Sunflowers as possible on the second lane, until the first zombie closes in. Snow Peas should be planted rapidly to the first collumn before the first wave comes in order to slow down all incoming zombies. Note that Snow Pea can handle normal zombies and conehead zombies all by itself. As the playera aquires money to do so, he should plant Twin Sunflowers on the first, third and fifth tiles of the third collumn. First buckethead zombie arrives with the first wave of zombies so when the first flag is reached, player should have at least one Magnet Shroom on the sixth column, a Pea-nut in front of it to defend it and preferably a Repeater on either the fourth or fifth collum to ease the pressure in front of the Pea-nut. At this stage, player can either strenghten individual lanes by planting Repeaters or planting Threepeaters on the second and fourth tiles of the third column to increase the firepower in every lane. Player should be quick to build up a as much Magnet-shrooms as possible to the sixth collumn as the level is quick to send high concentrations of Buckethead Zombies. Players should back-up the Magnet-hrooms with Pea-nuts and Repeaters. If zombies manage to breach the defences in one lane, the single-use plant can be used to get rid of them. If too many Buckethead Zombies come before the defences are ready, player can use the one plant food given in the early game on a Magnet-shroom to remove all buckets. When there are enough Magnet-shrooms and Repeaters, the plants become sustainably competent by themselves to stop upcoming zombies. At this point players should work on compleating the Repeater collumns and replacing/first aiding Pea-nuts. When the set-up is complete, the level can be beaten easily. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-18-12-15-19.png|Strategy using Sun-shrooms,Bowling Bulbs,Lily Pads and Fume-shrooms. Big Wave Beach Day 2|Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Levels with three flags Category:Big Wave Beach levels